


Baby Talk

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Post HTTYD2 - Astrid asks Hiccup if he wants kids and it sure does take him by surprise.





	Baby Talk

“Hiccup? Do you want kids?” Astrid asked out of the blue as the two were having dinner in the Great Hall. 

Hiccup almost spit out his drink the second his girlfriend asked him that question. 

“Uhh…well, I am chief and as chief I do have to produce an heir eventually.” Hiccup cringed on the word produced. That just sounded strange coming out of his mouth. 

“But do you want kids?” Astrid asked again, a little more demanding. 

Hiccup sat there a moment in silence. What brought all this on? 

Sure, everyone knew Hiccup and Astrid would be getting married one day. Even Hiccup knew, (well, he hoped) but all he had to do was ask the beautiful girl sitting across from him, who was currently waiting on his answer. But he hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet. 

Me? As a father? Someone calling me dad? Hiccup thought to himself, he just couldn’t picture it. But then he took another look at Astrid and smiled, he would only want children if it meant Astrid was the mother of those kids. 

“Yeah, I want kids one day,” Hiccup finally said. 

Astrid just nodded and went back to thinking about only the gods know what. 

“Do you want kids, Astrid?” Hiccup asked after a moment, it was only fair to return the question. 

It didn’t take Astrid as long to answer, “Yeah, I think I do.” She continued. “My mom used to say things like ‘you’ll understand when you have children,’ and I would respond to her by saying I would never have kids. That was until the other day, when she said the same thing again and instead of telling her it would never happen, I actually thought about it.” 

Hiccup didn’t really know what to say so he just grabbed her hand that was resting on the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Astrid smiled. 

“So, is that why you asked me that? Because your mom got you thinking?” Hiccup asked. 

Astrid nodded, “Yeah, and also because Mrs. Agnarsson’s new baby over there is pretty cute.” Astrid focused her attention behind Hiccup. He turned around to see a bunch of women standing over Mrs. Agnarsson, all ogling at the baby in her arms. 

Hiccup agreed, it was a cute baby. 

“Our kid is going to be the cutest out there though, you just wait and see.” Astrid laughed.   
“Well, if it looks anything like you than I definitely agree.” Hiccup replied and Astrid just rolled her eyes. 

The two smiled at each other and continued their dinner in silence, both thinking about the future.


End file.
